Rockin' with Judy Jetson
Rockin' with Judy Jetson is a 1988 animated made-for-television film produced by Hanna-Barbera for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. Plot Judy Jetson and her friends idolize rock star Sky Rocker and attend his concert, despite her father's disapproval of rock concerts. Judy had just written a new song and wants to give it to Sky. Meanwhile, evil space queen Felonia Funk is out to destroy music and sends her cronies, Quark and Quasar, to give Commander Comsat a message containing a code that will help Felonia find a rare crystal that will assist in her evil doings. Sky Rocker gets the wrong song and it becomes a huge sensation, leading to Felonia's kidnapping of Sky Rocker and a group of music-loving aliens, the Zoomies, to help Judy. Meanwhile, Elroy and Astro pursue Judy as she is chased by space villains and George goes out to find his daughter. Voice cast *Janet Waldo as Judy Jetson *Mel Blanc as Cosmo Spacely *Daws Butler as Elroy Jetson *Don Messick as Astro *George O'Hanlon as George Jetson *Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson *Jean Vander Pyl as Rosie *Charlie Adler as Quark and Zappy *Michael Bell as Quasar *P.L. Brown as High Loopy Zoomy *Steve Bulen as Additional Voices *Ruth Buzzi as Felonia Funk *Hamilton Camp as Mr. Microchips and Manny *Selette Cole as Rhoda Starlet *Peter Cullen as Gruff, Commander Comsat and Bouncer *Pat Fraley as Zilchy *Cindy McGee as Iona *Pat Musick as Starr, Fan Club President and Zowie *Rob Paulsen as Sky Rocker, Billy Booster and Zany *Eric Suter as Nicky *Robert Towers as Additional Voices *B.J. Ward as Zippy and Judy Jetson (singing) *Beau Weaver as Ramm and Dee-Jay Additional crew *Songs by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, James L. Venable, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker, Todd Hayen, David Smith, Charles M. Howell IV, John Debney Songs #"Rockin' 'Round the Galaxy" - Judy, Sky Rocker #"Airport Welcome" - Judy, lona, Starr #"Jupiter Jump" - Sky Rocker #"Gleep Glorp" - Sky Rocker #"Gleep Glorp" - Judy, Iona, Starr #"Shootin' Star" - Judy, lona, Starr #"Surfin' In Space" - Judy, lona, Starr, Zoomies #"A House Is Not a Home" (not related to the Burt Bacharach song of the same name) - Judy #"Rockin' 'Round the Galaxy" - Judy, Sky Rocker, Company #"Shootin' Star" - Judy, lona, Starr, Sky Rocker, Gruff #"Rockin' 'Round the Galaxy" - Judy, Sky Rocker, Zoomies Home media releases Hanna-Barbera Home Video released Rockin' with Judy Jetson on VHS on May 18, 1989. It is now out of print but it can still be found online via Amazon.com & eBay. On August 9, 2011, Warner Archive released the movie on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. See also *Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 References External Links Category:Films Category:1988 films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:The Jetsons Category:Rockin' with Judy Jetson Category:Musical films Category:Animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:American films Category:The Jetsons films Category:Television films Category:Films based on television series Category:Acquired films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Television specials Category:Traditionally Animated Films